


so love me maybe? (all it takes is a baby)

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BABBIES, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Cute, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Dean is a jerk sometimes, Dean is a real cutie pie, Declaration of Love, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Singing, Smut, Top Cas, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean messed up big time and doesn't know what to do, things just get worse when Cas shows up abandoning the hunter with a new born baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so love me maybe? (all it takes is a baby)

Dean woke up reaching around the bed again, he felt a sob rise in his chest as he realised the covers were empty. Why did it still bother him this much? It had been nine months since he had last seen Castiel, ever since their stupid deal that ruined everything. Why couldn't he just man up at the time and tell the stupid angel that he loved him? The handprint on his shoulder felt like a cold distant reminder of what he had lost by being so stupid. A flutter of wings stopped his heart as the print started to tingle he looked up eyes meeting bright blue ones and he would of thrown himself around the angels feet if he hadn't been too stunned to move. Cas was holding a small bundle of blankets and his expression was cold and steely as ever, maybe even more so, Dean had done that caused the angle such pain that he refused to feel anything any more.

The bundle of blankets was pressed for Castiels face and he kissed something before turning to Dean a small tear falling off his otherwise cold expression. He blinked it away looking at the bundle and then handing it to Dean. Dean just sat on the bed numbly a small baby boy in his arms, he looked from it to the angel who had moved away again his mouth hanging open, he needed to speak he needed to tell Cas everything he couldn't let him leave again he needed Cas to know but as much as he tried the only thing that came out his throat were muffled sobs. “Your son needs you Dean, look after him or I will hunt you down for hurting our child, now I shall stick to my end of the bargain, goodbye Dean.” 

“Cas … Wait!” His hand thrust forward but his pathetic pleas went unheard as the angel had already vanished. “Cas please!” He sobbed but he knew it was too late. “I love you angel.” He whispered pathetically.

 

Nine months earlier.

“Come on Cas, just once.”

“Then what?” 

“I don't know, trust me it won't ruin anything between us its just a one night stand, friends have sex all the time it doesn't mean anything.” 

“What if it does change something Dean?”

“Then you decide.”

“Fine, if we do this and things aren't normal in the morning then I leave and don't come back, you won't pray to me or try and find me and I will leave you alone in case I need something.”

“Fine, but trust me it won't change anything. I know how much you want to try it and guys do it together all the time it will be a great way to release all the stress you got going on in there.”

Cas nodded, “okay Dean but only once.” Dean nodded but was already focusing on pulling Cas into a lip bruising kiss. He would never tell the angel but he had wanted to know what those soft pink lips felt like against his own for a long time. He kissed the angel hard so many words he wanted to say that he couldn't convey all shoved into the movements of his lips, he trailed soft kisses down the angels chin nipping gently at his neck before tracing the spots with his tongue. His fingers worked fiddling with the buttons on the angels white button up, getting the darned thing undone he trailed his hands over the exposed chest tracing his fingers over the strong muscles groaning a little.

“Cas.” 

“Tell me what you want Dean.” Cas growled his voice dropping an octave, his usual deepness had been replace with a gravely tone that went straight to Dean cock.

“I want you Cas, want you so bad baby. Need you to fill me make me desperate.”

Cas shoved Dean back on the bed removing all their clothing with his angel mojo. Dean moaned at the sudden lack of clothing exposing him to the air. He felt Cas mouth his way down Deans body nipping at his hips before sucking the head. Dean moaned deeply his fingers fisting the sheet. “Do you want me to put my cock deep in you Dean, fuck you like the needy little sub you are.” 

“Oh fuck Cas, where did you learn to talk dirty like that.” Cas hummed in thought running his tongue up Deans shaft, he flicked his devilish tongue across the slit. “Well it sure as heck didn't come from the pizza man.” Dean managed to pant through a groan. Two expert fingers worked Dean open and had him seeing stars head thrown back, the angels mouth continued its job bobbing up and down. “Cas please I'm ready just give it to me already, need you so much baby.” 

“Why should I Dean.” He teased as he slipped a third finger into Dean brushing it past the other mans prostate. Dean arched off the bed Cas's name spilling off his lips as a sort of prayer. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Deans entrance. “Why should I give this to you, do you really think you deserve it.” Dean whined and tried to fuck himself back onto Cas. “Your so beautiful like this Dean, so desperate and needy, just wanting someone to own your body.” Cas thrust in all the way in one quick movement, Dean screamed his nails digging into the skin of Cas back, his eyes were rolled back and mouth hanging open. Cas flicked his hips forward again entranced by the sight of Dean falling apart with need under him. A stream of incoherent moans fell off the hunters lips as Cas thrust into his prostate with each movement, Dean was on the edge of falling apart completely when Cas stopped his movements and Dean whimpered.

“Why'd you stop Cas, was so close.” 

“Want you to fuck me too Dean, wanna feel you please.” 

“Who's needy now?” Dean teased as Cas pulled out. The hunter positioned himself behind the angel and started working him open with his fingers listen to Cas work himself moaning and panting Deans name. “You ready baby?” He asked lining himself up with Cas's hole. Cas whimpered in response and Dean slid himself slowly in groaning at the tightness, his fingers gripping onto Cas's hips with bruising strength as he tried to ground himself, it was the least he could do to stop himself from coming on the spot. Feeling that Cas had adjusted to the new sensation he started moving his hips slowly at first but picking up his pace spurred on by the angels moans. He loved hearing Cas fall apart beneath him but it only made him more desperate for release. “Cas m'gonna cum.” He groaned and Cas rocked back against him as he palmed at his dick. Dean felt the warmth pool in his stomach and then it was over, he threw his head back filling Cas, the angels name fell desperately off his lips as Cas came as well crying out Deans name.

They broke apart and Dean pulled the angel close to his chest. Cas waited till the hunter had fallen asleep, he felt desperate and broken as if his heart had been town in two, he untangled himself from Deans muscular frame and then set about writing a small note only three words filled the small paper. Dean everything changed. He placed it down so the hunter would see it upon waking before pulling the covers over the other man and placing a soft kiss to his head. “I'm sorry Dean, I love you.” 

 

Dean looked at the child in his arms feeling tears fall off his cheeks, he couldn't breath. He wanted to break his promise and get the angel to come back if it was even to explain how, he looked away from the child and then back again wiping his eyes. “Can't you bring your daddy back?” The child cooed at Dean and Dean smiled softly placing his lips to the little boys head. “Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but I think I love you. So love me maybe?" He said softly chuckling at his own joke. “Your daddy wouldn't know that reference, he would have done this adorable head tilt with little squinty eyes that have the ability to turn me to mush.” 

He stood and bounced the infant cooing at him and singing softly. “If I can't tell your daddy how much of a coward I am then I can at least tell you. I messed up big time, lost my best friend over something so silly, all because I was too scared to tell the only man I have ever loved that I loved him. Your daddy is more then a silly angel to me, he is perfect, I don't care what anyone thinks really, I wish I could tell him this I really do but every time I have tried I just froze and said something stupid like I need you, hows the angel even supposed to understand that I was saying that to tell him I love him, I wouldn't even understand that.” He kissed the child tenderly on the head. “I'm only telling you this because you can't tell anyone else how sappy your old man really is. If your uncle Sammy found out I was a sensitive person he would just take the micky out of me forever.” The baby cooed and made grabby hands at Dean to hold him closer. He held the child to his chest humming softly into the mop of black hair.

The hand print grew warmer and Dean turned quickly to see the angel stood by his dresser tears streaming down his cheeks. “Oh Cas,” Dean crossed the room in a few steps and pulled the angel close to his side with his free arm. “I'm so sorry Cas, I'm so so sorry I was a royal assbutt.” The angel sniffed but sunk into the hunters side burying his face in Deans neck.

“Did you mean that Dean, all that stuff you just said did you really mean it.” 

“Every word angel, I was so stupid to force you into that, I was so stupid to agree to letting you go. It was the worst decision of my life everything I have done I have always kept you in mind. I wanted to tell you s many time that I love you so much, that you're the most perfect being in the universe and I couldn't care less if you were cursed or broken because you are mine and that is what matters.” 

“Why are you telling me now.”

“I am stupidly fuelled by adrenaline and if I don't tell you now how I feel about yo I may never get another chance, Cas I need you, I love you, please for the love of everything holy and right in this world don't leave me again, not now stay with me with our son lets be a family.”

“Are you sure Dean?”

“Castiel I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life, it messed me up so bad waking up and finding that note I felt my entire soul break not just my heart but my entire being.”

“I'm so sorry Dean, I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn't face it the whole ignoring phase and then the longing looks and you pretending like nothing happened.”

“I know baby I know, no more though okay baby. We're going to be together if you stay, I am going to yell from the roof that I got my angel back, I'm going to tell Sammy to get his little wedding books out because there isn't a hope in hell that I will ever let you leave again.” He pulled Cas as close as he could peppering the angels head with kisses. “Mine.” He growled possessively.

Cas gulped and looked at Dean trying to judge if the hunter was telling the truth, whether he really wanted him here to be with him or he was just saying all this because of the baby. He nodded slowly and Dean pulled his face up kissing him hard. “I love you too Dean.” He said eyes closing as more tears pooled over the edge.

Dean dropped to one knee in front of him. “Cas this is crazy and like way to soon but I am dead serious about everything, I don't want you vanishing on me for even a second so yeah, will you marry me … and soul bond with me?” 

Cas's face fell as he dropped to his knees to gaze at Dean in wonder. “Dean do you know what that means?”

“It means you are mine for ever, no till death do us part crap this forever is really forever. That is exactly what I want Cas, I never want you away from me again I want you beside me every morning when I wake up, I want you there every night I fall asleep, I want you for every midnight feeding and nappy changes, I want you there for everything forever, for the rest of eternity. So will you be mine?”

“Yes Dean. Yes I will be yours forever.” 

Dean grinned ignoring the sting in his eyes. He coughed to clear his throat. “Right, so what is this little fella called?” He sniffed holding their son between them.

“I have no idea, he was only born this morning, I have been in hiding for nine months to keep him safe. I'm sorry I didn't come to you as soon as I found out but I thought you would reject it, reject us so I decided to wait till he was born then come give him to you because I knew that you would protect him from the danger out there.”

“So our little skamp doesn't have a name.” He looked at the baby, the child was babbling and looked at them with emerald eyes. “He's so gorgeous Cas, I can't believe a pair of idiots like us could make something so special.” Cas hummed sliding closer to the hunter feeding off his body heat. “How about Daniel James Winchester?”

“Perfect, like Daniel and the lions. Fun man however his story was blown way out of proportion. I was there it didn't happen the way it has been told.”

“You old fart.” Dean teased lovingly shoving Cas with his shoulder. “I love you Castiel Novak soon to be Winchester.”

“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
